megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Vision Quest
Vision Quests are a story element in Soul Hackers. At the behest of Kinap, the protagonist must relive the final moments of three key figures in the back story. During these sequences, the player is in control of a different summoner, with a pre-configured party. At terminals, Kinap will allow you to save and heal at no magnetite cost. If the Vision Quest character is killed, then the protagonist dies as well, resulting in a game over. Vision Quests Alma Capture The first Vision Quest occurs during the protagonist's initial visit into Paradigm X beta, after Kinap prevents the Krypto Chip carrier from stealing his soul. Appearing as a coyote, he transports the protagonist to the Theater and explains the process. This Vision Quest follows a man named Urabe Kouichirou, the previous owner of the gun-type PC that Spooky had recently purchased. At the beginning, Urabe is in his car driving to the Algon NS Building. He is on the phone with Kinap who asks that he simply extracts the "Nemissa" program from Algon Soft's computers. Upon entering the premise, his Enemy Sonar indicates hostile demons in the area, and so he summons Bes, Leanan Sidhe, and Puts for protection. Climbing up the stairs, he encounters a panicked security guard screaming about monsters. After asking for directions to the Computer Room, he tell the guard to flee the building; however, shortly thereafter he hears the guard's dying scream, indicating he couldn't make it. Reaching the computer room, Urabe finds the Nemissa program on the system. Unfortunately, due to its massive file size, he had no choice but to delete all the demons on his COMP in order to make room. As he finished, he is approached by Finnegan, who intends to kill him for leaving the Phantom Society. Without any demons, Urabe attempts to flee, but finds several other Dark Summoners blocking the exit. At the rooftop, Urabe realizes he has no way to escape, and locks his GUMP with a password (chosen by the player) before Finnegan kills him. After the Vision Quest ends and the protagonist wakes up in the Spookies trailer, he uses the same password to unlock the GUMP, enabling Nemissa to get out. He Who Haunts The second Vision Quest is started when the protagonist enters to Paradigm X after Hitomi was displaced there following Moowis's attempted possession. Now in the form of a rabbit, Kinap appears in the virtual street bidding him to the Theater. This Vision Quest follows Judah Singh, a Dark Summoner hired to investigate a problem at the Amami Airport. The quest opens up at Nishi's office in the Amami Monolith, where Judah is called in to deal with the Manitou Net that began manifesting at the airport. It is also revealed that this Vision Quest takes place shortly before the first one, as Urabe is mentioned by Finnegan as having killed one of the people after him, and that he'll take care of Urabe next. Arriving at the Airport, Judah learns that the demon in the Control Room has destroyed the security system, requiring him to manually unlock them all at the Security Desks. While doing this, he encounters Rei Reiho of the Kuzunoha, who was investigating the airport. He challenges her into a confrontation. After their fight, she implores him to reconsider why he is working for a group like the Phantom Society; this plants lingering doubts in his mind about his life. Once access to the Control Room is achieved, he finds Winpe, who manifested from the electric sea in a cybernetic form. Though he initially defeats the demon, it remains in the computer mainframe, which overloads, killing Judah. Unlike in the first Vision Quest, Judah can recruit demons in the airport during negotiations. This becomes important as every demon in his memory card is later retrieved by the protagonist in the present day upon find his saxophone COMP, which expands the player's total capacity to twelve demons. Where Destiny Slumbers The final Vision Quest is started after the Spookies recover the data on the Krypto Chip in Algon Microelectronics. Kinap, now as a vulture, appears in Paradigm X beckoning the protagonist to undertake the final quest. This Vision Quest begins at a restaurant, where a woman named Naomi is discussing the ruins beneath Nikamimon with Nishi. Said ruins are inhabited by two ancient Mesopotamian deities, Tiamat and Apsu, who are interfering with the Phantom Society's plans to install Manitou down there (which Kadokura demands be used in the project). Nishi asks Naomi to dispose of one of the demons to make room, leaving the choice up to her (and by extension, the player). Arriving at the ruins, Naomi proceeds inward using a map provided by the vice minister. As she explores the ruins, she begins to reflect on her life, and how the Kuzunoha family and her nemesis Rei Reiho are likely arriving in Amami City. She ponders what she will do with her life once she finishes this mission and gets revenge on Rei. Just before approaching Powerstone Hall where the deities sleep, she has an idea and considers opening her own restaurant and wash her hands free of the summoner business. Engaging the ancient demon, Naomi defeats Tiamat/Apsu in a tense battle, but with its last breath it curses her, resulting in Naomi suffocating to death. This Vision Quest is different from the others as Naomi does not have any demons in her party. Instead, she is effectively a one-woman army as she has high stats and access to Nemissa's strongest spells: Kurikara Kokuryu, 240,000,000 Evils, Full Moon Queen, and Overlord. She also has abilities that have the same effects as Soma (full HP/MP restore) and Teometle (increase max HP) able to be used at will, making her nigh invulnerable in battle. The choice of whether to battle Tiamat or Apsu has a major effect on the final boss. If Naomi defeats Apsu, then Manitou will use only physical attacks while taking increased damage from magical attacks. If Tiamat is defeated, then Manitou will use strong Almighty spells and will be resistant to most forms of magic. Category:Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers